


Two Halves Make a Whole

by Internal_Screaming



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Maybe more - Freeform, No shipping, Or Keith and Connie have a sword fight, SWEET BOYS, but maybe I could so more if I get good reactions, having a nice chat, i would love to see what Steven and Keith fusion would look like, just interactions, keith don’t give Steven a knife, like Pidge vs Peridot, mostly a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Screaming/pseuds/Internal_Screaming
Summary: One shot of Keith having a nice chat with Steven about being half alien





	Two Halves Make a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THE IDEA OF VOLTRON TEAM JUST HANGING WITH THE SU CREW. 
> 
> I mean, Keith and Steven have quite a bit in common. Being half alien and all.

Keith crossed his legs as he sat on the beach next to the young boy, Steven, who was smiling up at him. “So your mom is an alien too?” He asked. Keith nodded as he pulled out his Galra knife, showing it to Steven as he gasped in amazement.

“My mom left this before she left Earth in order to protect it from Galra looking for the lions of Voltron. I always just thought it was a knife until I met the Blade of Marmora and unlocked its true potential,” with that being said, he activated it and caused it to grow into its larger, broadsword form. Steven’s gasp deepened.

“That’s so cool!” He cried, his eyes sparkling as he admired the sword. “My mom also left a sword, but it doesn’t shrink like yours does, but it’s pink!”

“Really? Could I see it?” Keith asked, intrigued by the idea of a different alien sword.

“Connie has it, and she’s really good at using it too! I’ll call her over! HEY CONNIE!” Steven cried, waving his hands at the young girl who was talking to Hunk. She perked up at his call though and looked over, “KEITH WANTS TO SEE YOUR SWORD!” Steven announced.

Keith watched as the girl waved to Hunk before running over to the pair, a pink scabbard in her hands. “Hi Keith, I’m Connie,” she introduced, holding out a free hand. 

Keith shook it with a nod of his head, “nice to meet you.” She sat down in the sand and held the scabbard out in front of her. With a swift movement, she pulled it out and held it out for Keith to inspect. The sword was indeed very pink, but it looked extremely powerful.

“Steven says it was his moms,” Connie explained, “but he let me train with it and use it. I always make sure to take good care of it.”

“May I?” Keith asked as he gestured to the sword. Connie looked to Steven, who gave an approving nod before smiling and handing it carefully to Keith. It was an exquisite sword, the blade seeming thick and bulky but in actuality was light and delicate. As he ran his hand along the blade, he managed to determine that despite the agile design, it was sharp and powerful, meant to cut through its target quickly and cleanly. This sword could cut through stone as if it was air. He handed it back to Connie with a soft smile, “that is one incredible sword. I have no doubt that it will do well in aiding with your battles.”

Connie let a giddy smile spread across her face, “and I will do well to make sure it is well cared for!”

“I have no doubt you will,” Keith nodded. Connie couldn’t hide the smile on her face as she sheathed the sword and ran back to Hunk to continue their conversation about their friends with death wishes.

“You really know your swords!” Steven exclaimed.

“Well, in order to fully utilize your weapon, you must first understand it,” Keith remembered from training he had long ago. “You said your mom was also an alien, but also it was kind of complicated?” Keith asked, his own curiosities about the Gems showing itself.

“Well, when my mom had me, she kind of... turned into me? But like... half of me? Gems don’t fully work like humans so a lot of this is very new to all of us...” Steven trailed off. 

“Sometimes being something new is more exciting than scary. At first it’s hard, being the only one not fully human but also not fully Galra, or Gem. But, it only matters who you are, rather than what you are,” Keith advices, remembering his own quarrels with coming to terms with his heritage. Running away from it now seemed pretty stupid.

“Yeah, I guess it is!” Steven smiled. “So, What’s your mom like?” He asked, looking to the Galra who towered over Greg.

“Well, she’s clever and strong, as well as loyal. She would die protecting what she loved, and she really does care. I was once angry that she left us... but then I found out why and I wasn’t that angry anymore. Just... happy to have her back,” Keith seemed to wander in his thoughts for a moment. “Could I ask what your mom was like? If you know that is...”

“Well, I never personally met her... but the gems talk about her a lot. And so does my dad. At first, I thought her as some figure who could do no wrong and did incredible things. But... it keeps getting more and more complicated...”

“I heard your mom was a War Hero, do those mixed feelings tend to come from that fact?” Keith asked. Steven froze as unspoken thoughts seemed to flood his mind. The young boy then begin to sweat and Keith could have swore he saw a flash of rose pink in those dark eyes. 

Steven then let out an awkward laugh, “y-yeah! She led a rebellion against the diamond who ran the earth colony... in the end... she did what she thought was the best way to end the war...”

His answer seemed slightly cryptic and guarded, but those where his own secrets to keep. “Decisions can be difficult to make during war, what seems like a good decision at the time may later lead to regret.”

Steven looked over at his friends talking to the Voltron crew, then back at Keith. “C-can I tell you something? That you won’t tell anyone else?” Keith looked down at Steven in surprise. They had just met a few days ago, but did he already trust him so much? “It’s just... I’ve never really met another half human...”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Keith promised, quickly understanding his trust. Steven was still young, and it was understandable for him to quickly connect to someone who had similar origins. Sometimes it wasn’t easy being something different.

“My mom... did a lot of things. Things that the gems tried to avoid telling me, and things that she never told the gems. And with every challenge... I keep finding myself asking if I am becoming like her. And then I wonder if it’s a good thing...” Steven took a breath. “I want to help people and gems... and I have been able to to help! But the gems I can’t help... I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault. That it’s my fault that they get hurt, or corrupted... I tried to make things right, to take responsibility for my moms actions! But... I messed up. I keep wondering if she created me just so she could run from her responsibilities, if my only purpose was to fix her wrongs! Yet... I also know she did what she believed was right... and she just failed to realize possible consequences... that if she was here right now... she would tell me that she never meant for all her problems to become mine. I believe... that she was a good person... with good intentions... but she just sometimes made a bad call...” Steven looked up at Keith and jolted back in surprise as he saw the older half human tearing up despite his neutral face. “Keith?!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just-!” Keith said all choked up. “You are going through so much and yet you manage to stay so optimistic!”  
Steven just continued to stare at Keith in shock. “H-Here!” Keith announced, shoving a rainbow knife into Steven hands. “This knife is one of my favourite knives. You need it more than me!”

Steven looked at the knife in confusion then let a smile cross his face, “Thanks Keith.”

Keith ruffled Stevens hair as he wiped away his tears before anyone noticed he had been crying. “You are the toughest half human I’ve ever met. Do what you think is right and I know you will become the person you want to be.”

Steven laughed, “I’m the only half human you know!”

“That’s why you’re the best!” Keith laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more interactions if that’s what people want? 
> 
> If so, tell me who you want to see meet! (Like Amythest and Lance or something)
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
